1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder that may provide an aesthetically pleasing effect in addition to holding tools, and more particularly to a tool holder that may receive a corkscrew in a manner that the corkscrew is hidden when not in use, thereby preventing injury to individuals.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 of the drawings illustrates a conventional cork remover that includes a main body having two arms 80 pivotally connected to two sides thereof, a screw 62 extended longitudinally through the main body, a corkscrew 61 secured to a lower end of the screw 62, a grip 60 secured to an upper end of the screw 62, and a mouth engaging member 70 integral with the main body. When in user, the mouth engaging member 70 is placed to house the mouth of the bottle to be opened, the screw 62 is swiveled by operating the grip 60 until the corkscrew 61 pierces into the cork of the bottle to a certain depth, while the arms 80 are pivoted upward to a horizontal position via transmission of two gears 81 formed on ends of the arms 80. The aims 80 are then manually pivoted downward and the cork is lifted and thus removed from the bottle. FIG. 13 illustrates a corkscrew 90 that has a handle attached thereto for manual operation. However, the corkscrews in both designs are exposed and thus might cause injury to children and incautious users.
The present invention is intended to provide a tool holder that mitigates and/or obviate the above problems.